The Meaning Of Friend
by Gemini Saint
Summary: sebuah persahabatan hingga meninggal zhang de,orang yang dibuang oleh warga kota lujiang,hingga lu xun muncul,chapter 3 IS up oya tentang di character ada guan suo dan Yinpingnya, itu masih rahasia kapan munculnya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:the first meet

Halo,saya adalah penulis baru di kenal

Terima kasih mau membaca cerita gaje ini.

Lu xun bakal ooc banget disini

Note:ada 1 oc milik saya,yaitu zhang karena tak

mengetahui nama asli sun shi,istri lu dipanggil sun shi aja ya

Disclaimer:jelas punya koei,zhang de punya saya

Pagi itu sangat cerah di kota Lujiang,matahari menunjukkan sinarnya menandakan fajar sudah tiba

Di keheningan kota bisa melihat seorang anak yang sedang bermain sendirian,seorang anak bernama Zhang de

Zhang de p.o.v

Huuh,inilah aku seorang bocah bernama Zhang tinggal di kota Lujiang banyak orang bingung kenapa aku bermain sendirian,

Alasan aku bermain sendirian adalah karena orang lain takut padaku,karena mata kanan dan kiriku berwarna berbeda,ya,mata kananku berwarna merah dan mata kiriku berwarna biru.

Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal bertahun tahun aku selalu hidup sebatang mencuri,kadang mengemis.

Tapi hidupku berubah hari itu

Pada hari itu aku sedang duduk di tepi sungai sambil melihat pantulan wajahku di air,ya pantulan mata yang berwarna berbeda ini

Tiba tiba aku melihat anak yang aneh datang

Ya,anak itu sedang membaca buku sendiri,lalu aku pun bergerak dan menghampirinya,saat sudah dekat aku menepuk pundaknya dan tentu saja dia kaget bukan main

Aku pun menyapanya

"kenapa kau bermain sendiri?"

Tanyaku dengan heran,anak itu malah balas bertanya

"kau sendiri ?"

"aku..."

Dia pun bertanya lagi

" kenapa?"

"para warga kota takut karena mataku berbeda warna,kau sendiri kenapa tidak takut?'

Tanyaku balik

"lho,itu kan Cuma perbedaan kecil,menurutku tak terlalu masalah"

Dia menjawab,tentu saja aku kaget bukan main,baru pertama kali ada anak yang menganggapku biasa biasa saja

"hey,kenapa kau kaget begitu ?"

Dia bertanya lagi

"ah,tidak"

Aku menjawab

"hey,siapa namamu?"

Aku bertanya

"namaku lu yi,kau sendiri?"

"namaku zhang de"

Aku menjawab,itulah awal dari persahabatan kami.

"hey lu yi,kenapa tadi kau membaca sendirian?"

Tanyaku

"aku hanya bosan"

"hei,hei,hei kau serius?,membaca sendirian saja"

"ya,bukankah nikmat melihat mentari pagi yang sejuk sendirian?"

Aku pun memikirkannya,ya,aku belum pernah merasakan nikmat seperti ini seumur hidupku

"ah tapi lu yi masa membaca saja,main yuk"

Lu yi pun mulai menutup bukunya

"ayo"

Ya,sejak itu lu yi menjadi temanku,anugerah terbesar dalam juga sering melindungiku dari anak anak nakal yang sering mengejekku,walaupun dia juga ikut terluka

Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti lu yi yang tidak mencari cari kelemahanku,ya,bagiku lu yi adalah sahabat sejatiku,teman yang tak menerimaku apa adanya

Walaupun dulu aku sering disiksa,dihina dan suka mengutuk diriku,tapi semuanya berubah sejak aku bertemu lu yi,hehehehe,lu yi memang teman yang sangat baik

Kami sangat sering bermain,membaca bersama sama

Suatu hari lu yi berkata kepadaku

"zhang de,kau janji ya akan terus menjadi temanku selamanya"

"tentu saja,demi langit dan bumi,zhang de bersumpah akan menjadi teman baik lu yi"

"zhang de,kuberikan kau pedang ini,jaga ya!"

Benda itu adalah pedang,sebuah pedang dengan warna merah,dimana terdapat aura yang sangat kuat,yang seperti bisa membakar tanganku

"lu yi,pedang apa ini?"

"sudah,ambil dan jaga saja ya!'

"tentu lu yi"

Tapi semua itu tiba tiba berubah,mendadak lu yi menjadi jarang muncul,tentu saja aku heran,teman yang biasanya bermain bersamaku di tepi sungai lu jiang ini mendadak hilang,sudah nyaris seminggu dia hilang

Aku baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa pasukan serban kuning berhasil dikalahkan,akhirnya kami semua terbebas dari serban kuning

Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bahagia karena lu yi tidak penuh kesabaran aku menunggu

Sudah setahun lu yi pergi,yaa,umurku sekarang sudah 15 tahun kira baru saja aku mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa pasukan dong zhuo memberontak

Aku sudah memasuki umur prajurit,jadi aku harus berlatih agar bisa mempertahankan diriku sendiri

Kugenggam pedang yang diberikan lu yi kuat kuat,pedang itu memberikan energi padaku,seperti api yang menyala nyala

Semakin hari aku semakin kuat dan bisa melakukan beberapa jurus pedang

Aku mempraktekkannya pertama kali pada hari itu

Pada hari itu rombonghan bandit datang ke kota lujiang,sebeum mereka datang ke kota mereka bertemu denganku yang sedang duduk di tepi sungai

Benar,sebagian bandit itu takut melihat mataku,mata yang berbeda warna ini

"hey bocah,minggir kau!"

Kata seorang bandit

"kau saja yang pergi"

Tantangku

"hey bocah kau menantang kami?"

"ya"

Mereka bersiap menyerangku

"hey,kalau begini tidak seru,aku terlalu mudah menghancurkan kalian,mana pemimpin kalian?"

Dan pemimpin mereka menunjukkan dirinya

"kau menantangku bocah?"

"ya!"

Dsn kawanan bandit itu pun minggir untuk melihat pemimpin mereka berduel melawanku

Pertarungan pun dimulai

Akuy mengayunkan pedangku tepat kearah kaki bandit sayangnya bandit itu berhasil menghindar dengan cermat,dan dia mencoba menusuk perutku

Dengan sigap aku bersalto dengan indah untuk menghindari serangan bandit mulai mencoba menyerangnya

Kedua pedang kami beradu,aku dengan luwesnya berlari ke samping bandit itu,lalu mencoba menusuk perutnya

Sial,bandit itu berhasil menghindar sepersekian detik sebelum pedang itu menancap di perutnya,

Uuukh,siaal,tenagaku sudah hampir habis,inikah akhirnya ?

Aku mengingat kembali tentang lu yi,orangtuaku,saudaraku zhang shang yang sedang mengembara entah kemana

Pedang bandit itu menusuk tanganku,aku pun berteriak kesakitan

Siaaal,tapi sekarang tidak ada lu yi,aku harus berusaha!

Pikirku,kemudian aku melihat suatu celah,aku pun menendang bandit itu tepat di lehernya,dia pun terbanting ke tanah.

Perlahan lahan bandit itu mulai dia mencoba menghujamkan pedangnya ke bahuku

Aku pun mundur untuk menghindar lalu aku berlari kearahnya

Dia kaget dan mencoba mengayunkan pedangnya,tapi aku menunduk dan berhasil melempar pedangku tepat ke jantungnya,yang mengakibatkan kematiannya

Uuukhh...aku sudah tak mempunyai tenaga lagi saat melihat bandit yang lain mencoba menyerangku

Tiba tiba saat aku,zhang de ini sudah putus asa,tiba tiba tiba aku melihat sebuah tangan yang sangat lembut,dan sebuah mata emas...ya,dia yang sudah kutunggu sejak lama,lu yi

Saat aku sadar,lu yi sudah berada di sampingku

"hai"

Lu yi menyapaku

"lu..yi"

"ya?"

Aku pun perlahan duduk disamping lu yi

"kenapa saat itu kau pergi lu yi ?"

"aku mempersiapkan militer untuk membantu ayahku berperang"

"waah,kau benar benar hebat lu yi!"

"kau juga de,aku melihatmu saat bertarung dengan ketua bandit itu''

"itu karena aku berlatih keras selama kau pergi lu yi!"

Lu yi pun tertawa

Hari itu begitu menyenangkan karena lu yi sudah kembali,benar benar hebat dan menggembirakan

"aku berharap bisa begini selamanya!"

Lu yi tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"zaman ini adalah zaman perang,dimana tidak ada kepastian,di zaman kita harus bisa bertarung untuk menjaga diri,zaman dimana kedamaian hanyalah alasan"

"haaah,kau bicara apa sih lu yi?"

"tidak,ayo kita berlatih terus"

Hehehe,aku selalu bersemangat kalau soal bertarung

Bersambung...

Bagaimana fic ini?,jelek ya?,soalnya saya baru pertama kali nulis fanfict di sini

Pokoknya r&r deh,flame juga boleh,mohon masukan,kritik dan sarannya ya!,pasti banyak typo


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: that day when everything changed

Haaai,akhirnya bisa update juga , thanks buat xtreme guavaniko atas masukan dan sarannya

Disclaimer:koei

Zhang de pov

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa..aku dan Lu yi bermain bersama dan berlatih ilmu pedang dan silat , jika ada bandit datang menyerang Lu jiang , kami sering menghadang mereka bersama

Hehehehe..Lu yi memang hebat , ilmu silatnya dan kemampuan memegang pedangnya sangat baik dan hebat , tidak sepertiku yang gaya bertarungnya urakan,dan seperti tarung jalanan.

Hari itu aku mengingat kembali kata-kata yang pernah Lu yi bilang padaku

"zaman ini adalah zaman tanpa kepastian ,dimana ikatan darah bukan lagi sebuah ikatan , dimana hubungan teman sangat tidak mungkin , sebuah zaman dimana kedamaian hanyalah alasan dimana mereka bertarung hanya demi ego mereka , dan kita wajib mempunyai kekuatan jika kita tidak mau ditindas"

Begitulah kata kata dari Lu yi , yang selalu kuingat...

Otak ini berusaha mencernanya tapi tidak mengerti , aku menanyakannya pada Lu yi tapi ia hanya menjawab aku hanya bisa mengerti jika kau mengalaminya , aku benar benar bingung apa maksud Lu yi

Saat itu melihat sosok Lu yi yang di wajahnya menyimpan segala ekspresi , aku kembali teringat pada malam itu.

Ya , malam itu di kota lujiang , saat aku baru berumur 5 tahun , pada malam itu mereka menyerang , merampas , dan membunuh banyak orang dari kota kami. Ya , bala tentara serban kuning itu

Aku hanya bisa melihat sendiri saat kakak , ibuku , dan ayahku berjuang untuk mempertahankan kota lujiang ini , saat itu aku disembunyikan di dalam hutan , tepatnya aku yang masih kecil itu dimasukkan ke lubang di salah satu pohon , aku yang masih kecil hanya bisa melihat perjuangan mereka , saat itu kakakku sudah agak besar , dari kejauhan aku melihat api yang mulai membakar kota itu , walaupun dari jauh , aku sempat melihat ayah dan ibuku menengok kepada batang pohon dimana aku disembunyikan , ya , tersenyum dengan berbagai harapan kepadaku yang masih kecil ini , sejak itu pula aku tak pernah melihat kakakku Zhang shang , penduduk kota bilang bahwa Zhang shang menghilang entah kemana sejak peristiwa itu , begitulah peristiwa dimana aku kehilangan orang tuaku dan semua yang kuanggap berharga , dan penduduk kota menganggap bencana itu karena keanehan kelainan warna mataku ini berhubungan , memang tidak beralasan , tapi aku mengerti perasaan mereka

Sejak itu aku menyendiri di tepi sungai lujiang sambil dihantui rasa takut , ketidak pastian dan rasa rasa penyesalan lainnya , itu semua adalah beban yang harus kupikul sebelum aku bertemu dengan Lu yi , yang telah menarikku keluar dari kegelapan itu , aku berani jamin dia bisa mengybah hidup orang orang yang ditemuinya.

Saat melihat sorot matanya yang bisa menyimpan berbagai ekspresi itu , aku mengingat kembali harapan ayah dan ibuku..sekali lagi aku mengingat kembali sebuah memori saat aku terakhir kali melihat mereka

"Zhang xuan de , kau harus hidup nak "

"Zhang de , aku yakin nanti kita akan bertemu lagi"

"Zhang de , maafkan aku , ayahmu yang tidak berguna yang tidak bisa melindungimu ini "

Memang sangatlah tidak mungkin aku bertemu lagi dengan orangtuaku , tapi aku sangat ingin mencari kakakku , jika aku kuat , dimanapun kakak berada pasti ia akan mendengar namaku dan kembali , tapi aku lebih ingin mencarinya

Lu yi , aku benar benar tak ingin berpisah denganmu seperti aku kehilangan orang orang yang kucintai !

Karena itu aku harus menjadi kuat untuk melindungimu.

Saat kehilangan orang yang dicintai itu , hati lebih sakit dari apabila kita ditusuk ribuan pedang sekalipun..karena itu aku berjanji dan bertekad akan melindungi Lu yi , satu satunya orang yang bisa aku lindungi saat itu

Lalu aku melihat pedang ini , ya , aku bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang akan menyakiti Lu yi

Pada malam itu , di dekat kota lu jiang

"Hey..hey Lu yi , aku sudah capek , kau kuat sekali "

"Sudah menyerah , Zhang de ?"

"hehehe , tenagaku sangat kecil dibandingkan tenagamu , Lu yi "

"kalau begitu , yasudah , kita bertarung lagi besok ! "

Lu yi bilang begitu , tapi aku memang ragu dan merasakan firasat buruk seperti saat aku akan kehilangan orang tuaku dahulu , Lu yi !

Aku segera mengejar Lu yi ke gerbang kota , kulihat Lu yi berdiri di depang gerbang kota sambil memegang erat pedangnya

Aku pun melihat kearah kota lujiang , astaga , ada kepulan asap dan api disana !

Aku dan Lu yi bergegas memasuki kota , tiada lagi kata kata , banyak mayat prajurit bertebaran , aku melihat beberapa prajurit membawa panji panji merah bertuliskan huruf sun , sun..bukankah keluarga sun adalah salah satu dari 4 marga penguasa jiangdong , yaitu sun , lu , zhu dan zhang tersebut !

Gawat , situasinya benar benar berbahaya , dari kejauhan aku mendengar teriakan dan tangisan warga kota seperti kira kira 10 tahun lalu , bahkan situasinya juga sama

Aku tak peduli lagi , berbeda dengan dahulu , sekarang aku bisa bertarung , aku maju kearah salah satu rombongan prajurit yang menyerang kota lu jiang dan menyerang mereka.

Ada beberapa prajurit yang tidak siap..sehingga aku mencoba menebas mereka dengan senjata yang kunamakan vermillion sword ini karena bentuknya mirip binatang legenda vermillion bird of the south atau suzaku..di ujungnya seperti ada paruh tajam berwarna campuran emas dan merah

Saat aku menebas salah satu prajurit..hatiku mulai gundah

Orang yang kutebas pasti keluarganya akan sedih jika mengetahui anggota keluarganya ini sudah mati ditebas oleh aku.

sebaliknya apakah jika aku mati akan ada yang bersedih ?

Lu yi , bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkan rasa belas kasihan ini ?

Aku menengok kearah Lu yi yang sedang bertarung ke sekumpulan prajurit aku melihat pundaknya tertusuk oleh tombak salah satu prajurit.

Aku kembali mengingat perkataan Lu yi saat itu

"Membunuh atau terbunuh , itulah perang "

Begitukah , Lu yi ?

Hatiku sudah tidak memiliki keraguan lagi...aku pun bisa menghilangkan rasa belas kasihanku kepada musuh

Tapi tiba tiba aku melihat Lu yi yang tertusuk..mendadak kemarahanku memuncak

Akkkh...kepalaku sakit...penuh rasa marah...dan seperti akan mengeluarkan suatu kekuatan

Mendadak mataku berubah warna menjadi hitam..dan kulihat vermillion sword kehilangan cahayanya , mendadak semuanya gelap

Aku kembali membuka mataku

Uuukh..itu terjadi hanya beberapa menit..tapi rasanya seperti ribuan jam..kulihat lawan di sekitarku sudah tewas dan kulihat ada api biru kehitaman di dekat mereka

Apakah aku yang membunuh mereka ?

Sudah tak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya karena musuh lain sudah datang !

Uukkh...ini benar benar sangat susah..musuh berjumlah ribuan bahkan puluhan ribu..kota lujiang sudah habis dilalap api menjadi abu...dan kulihat Lu yi juga sudah mulai kewalahan

Si...sial

Kulihat 5 jenderal musuh datang kepadaku...kelihatannya mereka benar benar murka karena aku membunuh banyak anak buah mereka

Aku pun melihat kuda yang diberikan Lu yi kepadaku , yaitu Kai , kuda berwarna putih

Aku segera menaiki Kai dan kembali menerjang ke arah musuh

Kulihat jenderal bernama Sun ce , pemimpin keluarga sun

Penampilannya seperti jenderal pada umumnya , berambut pendek , bersenjatakan pedang , walaupun ia tampan

Kuayunkan Suzaku sword kearahnya , yang disambut oleh pedangnya , terlihat jelas kedua pedang ini seperti saling menyambut dan bertarung , jenderal muda sun ce itu kira kira baru berumur 25 tahunan , sementara umurku sendiri baru 14 tahun 10 bulan.

Ini gila , aku bertarung sekitar 35 jurus dengannya , aku sudah sangat lelah dan dia kelihatan segar bugar , seperti dia tadi hanya bermain main dalam bertarung

" He , he , he , semangat sekali kau "

Kata Sun ce

" Hyaaaah"

Kuayunkan pedangku yang dihindarinya dengan mudah

" Hhhh , siaal aku benar benar sudah lelah "

Aku mulai lelah

" hei , sudah selesai ? "

Jenderal itu mengejekku

" Siaaaaal "

" Hehehehe , kau memang anak yang penuh semangat ! "

Dia membelai rambutku sambil tertawa

" Hyaaaaaah "

Dengan penuh amarah aku menyerangnya

Kuayunkan suzaku sword ini sekuat tenaga..tapi ini gila...aku sudah benar benar..tak kuat.. yang kulihat adalah sekelebatan bayangan Lu yi yang berteriak

Aku perlahan mulai jatuh dari Kai yang sedang meringkik keras

" Hey , kau tidak apa ?"

Jenderal Sun ce yang kebingungan itu menangkapku sebelum aku benar benar jatuh menyentuh tanah

" Heyyy ! "

Dia berteriak kepadaku , aku benar benar ingin membalasnya , tapi perlahan Vermillion sword yang kupegang jatuh ke tanah dan tiba tiba semuanya gelap

Bersambung...

Yang api kehitaman itu adalah bentuk dari fury modenya Zhang de

Dan entah kenapa saat memikirkan kuda milik Zhang de , tiba tiba muncul nama kai

Dan soal vermillion sword , saya teringat tentang 4 pelindung china yang xuan wu , bai hu , huang long dan zhu que ini

Hwaaaaaaah , akhirnya bisa update juga

Kalau ada waktu saya akan update lagi

Dan thanks for r & r

Sampai jumpa di updatean chapter berikutnya !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Akhirnya bisa update juga..langsung aja deh

Zhang de p.o.v

Uuhhm... aku perlahan membuka mataku , dimana ini ? , aku duduk dengan tenang untuk memulihkan keadaan... rasanya aku seperti tidur dengan saangat lama... lalu aku memperhatikan sekitarku.. ini seperti sebuah kamar besar di suatu istana.. aku jelas bingung bagaimana bisa aku disini ?... dan aku benar benar bingung dengan situasi ini ! , tidak ada orang lain di sekitarku dan yang ada hanyalah suatu kamar mewah dengan perabotan dan giok giok juga perhiasan yang kelihatannya sangat mahal

Perlahan aku mulai mengingat sesuatu

Hmmm... sepertinya kemarin tentara Sun Ce menyerang kota ini dan sepertinya aku saat itu pingsan disana... dan dimana Lu yi ? , oh ya , pedang pusaka suzaku sword yang diberikan Lu yi saat itu , dimana dia ?

Aku menoleh kebelakang , banyak baju perang dan pedang pedang , aku memicingkan mataku saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing bagiku , ya , itu dia Suzaku sword miliku , huuh , aku menghela napas lega saat melihat kondisi pedang itu baik baik saja , aku memegangnya , ya , perasaan yang sama seperti biasa aku memegang pedang ini

Huup.. aku mulai merapikan diriku

Saatnya menyelidiki semua ini !

Aku membuka pintu dan pergi keluar , tak salah lagi , sepertinya ini masih istana Lu jiang , tapi aku melihat masih banyak pengawal dan prajurit prajurit

Aku mulai menyelinap keluar... hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah mencari Lu yi , aku takkan kehilangannya lagi

Belum sampai ke bawah , aku sudah menemukan beberapa ruangan lain , aku melihat ruangan yang mencolok yang sepertinya ruangan gubernur , hooh , sepertinya ruangan ini kosong , tapi saat akuberbalik badan aku melihat seseorang , huh , itu adalah jenderal Sun ce , nyaris aku terkena serangan jantung karena kaget

Tanganku selalu siap dengan pedang yang selalu kupegang , tapi kemudian dia berkata dengan nada yang bersahabat

"ooh , kau sudah bangun ? "

Tanyanya dengan tenang , dengan santai sekali , tak menunggu lama aku menerjangnya , kuayunkan pedangku dengan kuat secara membabi buta tapi dia berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah , siiiiaaaaaaaaaaalll , dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyerangku , tapi dia hanya menghindarinya dengan sangat mudah sekali , tapi aku sudah sangat capek dan masih sangat lelah , saat aku kelelahan , bukannya menyerangku tapi dia malah memberiku bangku untuk duduk

" santai saja , mari bicara dahulu " begitu kata jenderal yang bernama Sun Ce ini , sepertinya dia orang yang baik dan berwibawa , tapi kenapa dia menyerang kota Lujiang ?

" Dimana... dimana Lu Yi ? "

Tanyaku , Sun Ce kebingungan "Siapa itu Lu Yi ? "

Tanyanya balik

" Jangan pura pura , kalian kan menyerang kota Lujiang ! "

Tanyaku dengan lantang dan keras

" dengar dulu , siapa namamu ? "

Tanyanya

" camkan dalam ingatanmu , namaku Zhang De ! "

Teriakku dengan keras , jujur aku bingung kenapa istana ini sepi sekali kelihatannya

Jenderal Sun Ce itu tidak langsung menjawabnya tapi dia malah duduk di kursi itu

" baiklah Zhang De , dengarlah ceritaku ini , pertama tama kenapa aku menyerang Lujiang , sesungguhnya aku menyerang Lujiang dikarenakan suatu paksaan ! "

Aku pun membalas perkataan jenderal itu dengan menyindirnya

" Bagus , jenderal Sun Ce yang katanya hebat , gagah berani dan perkasa ternyata bisa tunduk terhadap suatu paksaan ? "

Sindirku

Sun Ce P.O.V

Baru kali ini aku melihat anak seberani dia... sikapnya benar benar berani tapi juga cerdik dan agak licik... dia mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu _new generation_ atau generasi baru bagi bangsa cina yang sudah saangat lama diatasnya terus berperang... tapi malang juga kan nasib anak yang lahir di masa kekacauan seperti itu ?

Aku pun baru berumur sekitar 13 tahun saat ayahku terbunuh.. tapi sepertinya anak ini kelihatan sangat menderita sekali , tidak kuketahui bahwa di JiangDong masih banyak anak anak terlantar seperti ini

Aku menghela nafas... haaah... Yuan Shu sialan , bisa – bisanya aku harus tunduk dan patuh kepadanya , anak ini tidak salah , anak ini benar , aku seperti harimau yang kehilangan taringnya , jenderal hebat yang sudah bobrok

Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa diantara perang ini tidak hanya pasukan yang bertempur yang mengalami kerusakan dan kerugian , tapi juga rakyat yang dipimpinnya juga kan ?

Zhang De P.O.V

"HOOOOOOOOOOOI"

Aku berteriak dengan keras ke telinganya... membuatnya kaget dengan langsung melompat... lagian siih , gimana mau menang perang kalo masih sering bengoong kaya gini

Pikirku

"Aaaah maafkan aku , tadi aku bengong ya ? "

Tanyanya dengan konyol , masa jenderal yang tadi bersikap tenang dan _cool_ langsung menjadi sangat salah tingkah sih ? "

Pikirku dengan keras

"ah ya , apakah kau ingin ikut dengan kami ke jiangdong ? "

Dia menawarkan

" ehhm , maafkan aku sebelumnya tapi aku sangat prihatin dengan nasib mu , dan tentunya anak – anak lainnya "

Hhhhm , aku berpikir keras , apakah aku harus menerima atau menolak penawarannya ?

Aku pun mempertimbangkannya

Jika aku di istana , tentu saja aku bisa mencari tahu informasi tentang Lu Yi dengan mudah kan , itu tidak sulit sama sekali dan tentu saja kehidupanku bisa berbalik 180 derajat dari sebelumnya

Maka tanpa pikir panjang aku pun menerima tawarannya

" setuju ! " aku menerima tawarannya

"hmmm , baiklah ! "

Dia mengulurkan kepalan tangannya kepadaku yang langsung kubalas dengan kepalan tanganku juga

" O ya , kenapa jenderal menganggapku biasa – biasa saja ? , padahal anak – anak lain takut kepada mataku ?"

Aku bertanya kepadanya

"hmm , jawabannya mudah saja , kau ini apa ? "

Dia melontarkan pertanyann yang sangat mudah

"tentu saja aku manusia !"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku dengan bingung

"dan aku juga manusia , tidak ada perbedaan diantara kita ! "

Dia melontarkan pernyataannya... baru kali ini aku melihat orang yang baik dan berwibawa seperti dia kecuali Lu Yi

"Oh ya jenderal , kenapa istana ini sepi sekali ? "

Tanyaku

"ahh itu , mereka berada di istana yang lain dan jenderal dan pasukannya berada di luar benteng menjaga perbatasan ! "

Dia menjelaskan , hmm begitu rupanya , pantas saja aku heran tidak ada satu pun prajurit

" hmmm , tidurlah terlebih dahulu , perjalanan besok akan sangat melelahkan "

Dia berkata

"ah ya jenderal , kenapa anda sering menggunakan kata hmmm ? "

Tanyaku

"itu karena.. aku sendiri baru belajar menggunakan kata – kata sopan dan formal seperti itu "

Jelasnya membuat aku sweatdrop

" tidurlah "

Dia memerintahkanku yang sudah dalam perjalanan ke kamar.

Bersambung...


End file.
